


Stark On Ice

by TwoKinkyBeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Injury, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gay Peter Parker, Gay Tony Stark, Gender Roles, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sauna, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Tension, Training, figure skating, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Six months ago, the broadcasters asked Tony to participate in Celebrity Spin-Off; an annual TV series where celebrities get paired up with a professional figure skater and compete against each other. Well, he’d laughed in their faces, wondering why they’d even ask. Were they really that stupid? He had better things to do.“If you can find me a male skater who lets me lead, I’m in,” he’d scoffed sarcastically to brush them off.He didn't expect them to take his answer seriously.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 57
Kudos: 245





	1. Let Me Entertain You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! <3 Soooo I was rewatching some old videos of a Dutch TV series called "Sterren Dansen Op Het IJs" and figured that it'd be perfect for a Starker figure skating AU!!!! Oops! So here we are!  
> I did tons of research to write this, but I can't guarantee everything I write about figure skating / pair skating / ice dancing is 100% realistic. I tried my best, I promise ^^  
> I hope you'll all enjoy it! <3
> 
> ps. Thank you Lien for being the best beta reader out there! You make my works so much better <3

Tony readjusts his jacket as he walks into the large building that is the Midtown Ice Arena. It’s a few minutes before 7 AM, and he already downed a triple espresso on his way here - amusedly ignoring Happy’s complaints about it being so damn early. He will give the man a raise soon. Tony can’t say he’s a morning person, but having to get up this early every single day for three months in a row helps to get used to it. Today is different, though. He feels jittery and on-edge just thinking about today’s events. It’s the final rehearsal. Tonight he’s going to skate in front of the entirety of the States. He knows many people won’t even bother to watch the TV series, but the idea has him slightly nauseous anyway. His first live show…

_Live show._

Tony chuckles sarcastically at himself as he sits down on one of the benches in the changing room. Live show. Six months ago, the broadcasters asked him to participate in _Celebrity Spin-Off_ ; an annual TV series where celebrities get paired up with a professional figure skater and compete against each other. Well, he’d laughed in their faces, wondering why they’d even ask. Were they really that stupid? He had better things to do.  
“If you can find me a male skater who lets me lead, I’m in,” he’d scoffed sarcastically to brush them off. 

He’s still not sure why they took his answer seriously, but they had. Tony Stark doesn’t back out of a promise, though. So, here he is, lacing up his skates after three months of intensive training, ready to work through his choreo together with his assigned partner Peter Parker. From what Tony’s heard, Peter is a pretty big deal in the skating world. He’s a sweet, enthusiastic 21-year-old who has enough talent and skill in pair skating to participate in the Olympics, yet he’d chosen not to. Instead, he tours across the US with Stars On Ice, coaches young kids at Midtown, and has a YouTube channel where he and his partner MJ post routines with traditional gender roles reversed.   
Tony admires Peter’s passion. The man doesn’t like other people very fast, but Peter was something else entirely. He’s endearing in a way. It’s easy to like him. Which, thank god, is a positive thing. They’ve had to train together for a minimum of eighteen hours per week for the past three months - both on ice and off. Tony had been surprised to see that the theory classes and off-rink practice were just as important.

When Tony finishes lacing up his skates he walks towards the rink, finally knowing how to do that without looking like a waddling duck. A smile creeps onto his face when he spots his partner on the ice already. The boy moves around ever so graciously, practicing his triple axel. A few days prior, Peter told him he hadn’t done it in a while, and he and MJ intend to use it in their new YouTube tutorial, so he’s been wanting to perfect his landing. It’s not like he pops it, but the boy isn’t content very easily. Tony enjoys watching him rehearse no matter how he lands. He’s so beautiful out there. Like he was born to skate.  
After landing perfectly three times, Peter slows down to give himself a short break, and that’s when he spots Tony at the entrance. The man waves awkwardly and Peter grins.  
“Mornin’, grumpy-head!” Peter laughs as he skates towards him.   
“Well, look at you. Always a beaming ray of sunshine, aren’t ya?”  
“You know me too well, Mr. Stark. Hope you didn’t forget to apply your sunscreen today!” Peter jokes, jumping off the ice to give Tony a short hug. Tony hates to admit he likes that Peter greets him like that every single day. The boy isn’t scared of him, unlike most other people. Another reason why Tony likes him. He grunts as a response to the joke and nudges Peter.  
“Think it’s time to start training. Steve here yet?” Tony asks, looking around to see if he spots their coach. Peter shakes his head.  
“No, his car broke down a few blocks from Midtown, he’ll be here soon enough. Let’s start warming up so we can dive right into the sequence when he gets here.”  
“Yes, coach.”

-

“Why- Why do these outfits have to be so _glittery_ ,” Tony jests as he eyes himself in the mirror. He’s wearing a tight and stretchy black button-up with thick, gold seams and shiny gold beads all over it. Thank god his pants are a simple plain black. Peter is adjusting his hair right next to him. The metallic gold tee hugs the boy’s skin so incredibly tight that Tony can’t help his gaze from wandering down a little, peeking at the boy’s gorgeous abs. Peter grins as he follows Tony’s gaze.  
“Well, I guess that’s why,” Peter retorts, and Tony blushes. He sniffs, staring at his own reflection again.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Says the man who asked for a male partner. I still don’t-”  
“Oh shush,” Tony cuts him off playfully and waves his hand in the air. Peter simply chuckles and finishes styling his curls. They’re silent for a moment and Tony’s thoughts wander. He hadn’t meant to stare like that. Yes, he's gay but that doesn’t mean he likes Peter like that. They were already making headlines on entertainment websites. He can’t even imagine what’d happen if they’d actually feel something for each other. That’d be insane and highly unprofessional. The kid is too young, and- No. Tony doesn’t even have to make excuses for himself. Peter is nice. That’s it. 

Thinking about them making the news doesn’t exactly settle his nerves. People are interested in them. Tony Stark on skates must be high-end entertainment for many people in itself, but the fact that they’re a male couple… He knows the public’s eye is on them tonight.  
“So tell me, kid. How does one contain nerves for a show, uh?” Tony asks, trying to keep it casual but failing massively. A gentle smile tugs on Peter’s lips.  
“Experience. Trusting yourself,” he starts. “You know, Tony. You won’t be flawless tonight. But that’s okay, remember? No one will be. Flawless is not what we aim for. Chemistry. Engaging the public, and-”  
“-just having fun on the ice,” Tony finishes for him with a nod. Peter has told him this many times before, but the reminder does settle his nerves. Tony’s a beginner, but he’s got the name and his charm. And Peter... They’ve got a pretty good shot.  
“Exactly. Now, tell me- what are you most nervous about?”  
“Honestly?”  
“Well, yes.”  
“Dropping you.”  
Peter sighs and takes a step closer to Tony.   
“You won’t. You’ve only dropped me once, and I wasn’t even hurt. Even if it were to happen, I know how to take a fall. We’ll be alright. You’re one of the best skaters in this competition. You’re gonna ace this.”  
“Thank you, Pete. Hey, for what it counts, I’m glad you’re my skating partner.”  
“And I’m glad you’re mine.”

-

Tony’s throat is dry, his heart beating rapidly in his chest when his fingers tangle into Peter’s. The boy is so close to him, just like during practice. It grounds him. The floor manager smiles at them.  
“Good luck out there, you ready for it?” Tony nods, his lips pressed together in a thin line. Smile. He should smile. Peter squeezes his hands once and Tony takes a deep breath. He’s got this. They’ve _got this._ The floor manager signals, “-Standing by…”  
Oh, God. This is it. Tony sniffs. His hands feel sweaty, his stomach knots together once more. As much as he appears to be comfortable in public, the moment right before always has him on edge. Any moment now. His gaze focused on the floor manager. Waiting for her cue.   
“And go!”

Tony forces his most charming smile on his face when he skates forward in unison with Peter, the cheers of the audience enveloping him. They stop in the center of the rink and he guides Peter in front of him. The boy’s arms are crossed in front of his chest. Tony puts a hand on Peter’s right shoulder. It’s quiet for a second, but then the familiar tune starts playing and Tony licks his lips. Peter smirks, pushing his skates into the ice to circle around the man, Tony’s gaze tracking him until he’s in front once again.

 _Hell is gone and heaven’s here  
_ _There’s nothing left for you to fear  
_ _Shake your arse come over here  
_ _Now scream_

Peter twirls and presses into Tony’s side. They grin at each other and skate forward, towards the edge of the rink. Tony’s nerves finally settle when he focuses on just how smooth Peter glides over the ice. The loud music cuts off the sounds of their blades crushing the frozen surface beneath them, but Tony hears it in his mind instead. He knows exactly where to turn, where to move. Peter sends him a little nod right before they go into the crossovers. Tony doesn’t like crossovers all that much, it makes him feel stiff and uncoordinated. Yet, somehow his body seems to do it on autopilot today, simply mimicking Peter’s lead. 

_I’m a burning effigy  
_ _Of everything I used to be  
_ _You’re my rock of empathy, my dear_

Tony feels powerful in a way, his movements loosening up with every passing second. It’s time for their waltz jump. He turns around to transition into backward crosscuts and then shifts his weight from the right outer edge to the left one, throwing his right leg up in front. He gasps when he feels how smoothly he lifts off the ice. He’s flying through the air, weightless, and a quick glance confirms that Peter is too. When his right foot hits the ice again, he bends his right knee and extends his left leg behind him. The applause envelopes him like a warm blanket and the adrenaline coursing through his veins is an exhilarating sensation. He did it. He did it!

 _So come on let me entertain you  
_ _Let me entertain you  
_ _Let me entertain you_

Tony turns around again to find Peter skating in his direction with a proud and goofy grin on his face. Tony’s heart leaps out of his chest when he realizes his partner is just as impressed as he is. Their hands find each other as they increase their speed to make it through another set of crossovers. Tony doesn’t even worry about them anymore at this point. Everything is just fucking amazing. 

_Let me entertain you  
_ _Let me entertain you (let me entertain you)  
_ _So come on let me entertain you (let me entertain you)  
_ _Let me entertain you (let me entertain you)_

Tony takes a deep breath when he realizes it’s time for their lift. He sets off for his continuous three turns and feels how Peter starts leaning into him. The man prepares for the boy to jump up from the ice gracefully. When Peter does so, he easily catches him and they spin into their rotational lift. Tony loves this one - loves to have Peter in his arms bridal style while spinning around and around and around while remembering his words. Don’t _be afraid of the speed. Stalling is falling._ Tony doesn’t feel like they’re falling. No, it feels like they’re floating, setting off for space.

 _Come on come on come on come on_  
_Come on come on come on come on_  
Come on come on come on come on

Peter moves slightly, indicating it’s time for Tony to help him back down again. They transition into forward strokes toward the center once more and slow down. Their arms are spread wide proudly. Peter then circles Tony just like he did in the beginning, leaning into Tony’s side when the music comes to an end. He can’t help wrapping an arm around him to pull him in closer, bathing in the applause and the cheers that are thrown their way. Oh my god. They pulled it off. He can’t believe they did it. Of course, he doesn’t have Peter’s finesse but _fuck._ As Peter would say, they aced it. Together. 


	2. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they skate to in this chapter is 'Heartbeat' by Enrique Iglesias!!! <3 Sorry for the wait, I hope you like it! I already have this story planned out BUT not the songs yet, so if there are any suggestions lemme know!

Peter hums happily when he sinks into the soft, leather couch outside of the rink. Quentin Beck, the man that’s been hosting Celebrity Spin-Off for nearly a decade now, is already waiting for them. He sends them both a charming smirk and waves the hand in which he’s holding the mic to beckon them closer. Tony carefully skates towards the couch and lowers himself on it. It’s funny how skating through the entire choreo feels solid, yet maneuvering to sit down feels unsteady and scary. He’s panting. His muscles are tired and slightly sore. It doesn’t matter to Tony. He’s so happy he pulled this off.  
"Woa-woa-woah!" Beck exclaims and shakes his head, grinning. "Tony Stark, now _that_ was a delightful surprise! Give it up for our favorite CEO, everyone!" The public cheers and whistles and applauds, and as much as Tony is used to being in the center of attention, this sure hits differently. People are cheering for something he’s done all by himself. No inheriting something from his crazy rich, crazy stoic father. No. Tony laughs and blows a little kiss towards the camera, mouthing a quick ‘thank you’. 

Beck shifts in his seat, crossing his right ankle over his left thigh. He smiles, waiting for the applause to die down.  
"Tell us, Tony. How are you feeling?" Tony leans in toward the mic.   
"Fucking amazing- Peter and I have been training for so long. It's so rewarding to finally show off what he taught me." Peter glances and bites down his lip nervously.   
"What about you, Peter? Rumor has it that you're a big fan of Tony Stark, did he meet your expectations in real life?" Tony whips his head around in surprise. _What?_ Peter never told him that piece of information before. He makes a mental note to ask him about it at a later time. Peter nods timidly.  
"Tony's a great dude. He trains harder than some of my fellow professional skaters, and well, as eh, as you could see, he's really picked up some skills here."  
"Well, let's dive right into this." Beck presses into his earpiece to show the audience he's getting information from backstage. Then, he turns his head to stare at the large projector screen behind them.   
"Twitter seems to have been blown away by your performance- as have I. You two _killed_ it out there!" Beck licks his lips as he waits for the screen to pull up the Twitter feed. Tony squints and looks up at it too, reading along while Beck speaks.

> _Stark has the hots for Peter, pass it on! #StarkOnIce_

_._

> _That was both hot and adorable. These lovestruck dorks are everything._

_._

> _We stan #Starker, let's get this trending folks!_

Tony can’t quite believe it. He knew this would happen no matter how good or bad their performance. This tops everything though.

"So Tony, now tell us everything. How long have you two been dating?" Beck jests and barks out a laugh. Tony sniffs, tilting his head. He's not sure if he likes the direction of this conversation but he knows he has to play along. This is still entertainment after all.  
"I have yet to ask him on a first date, Quentin," he says jokingly and leans in as if to be secretive. "Should I opt for roses or gardenias?" The audience laughs out loud, and Tony grins- glad he made the right call. He nudges Peter next to him, trying to ease the kid's apparent nerves. He gets it. Peter is used to the spotlights while performing. Never outside of the rink.  
"I wish I knew, Stark, I wish I knew," Beck retorts. "On a more serious note-" The projector screen turns dark. "-that was quite a routine for a first-time figure skater. What's your secret?"

Tony just stares at Peter for a second. It's not even on purpose, and he doesn't realize he's doing it until the crowd breaks into loud cheering once more. He presses his lips together. He knew that asking for a male partner would… Provoke a reaction. This is a bit more than he expected. Before either of them have a chance to respond, Beck continues.  
“Alright, time to call for our next contestants, our favorite Olympics archery champion Clint Barton and his lovely partner Michelle! Give it up for Tony Stark and Peter once more!"

-

Tony sucks his lower lip into his mouth as he slides into a basic forward twizzle. Steve is standing at the side of the rink and Tony can feel the man staring at him. God. He shouldn’t overthink this. _Focus._ He turns towards Peter as together, they shift into backward strokes.

 _I can feel your heartbeat  
_ _I can feel your heartbeat_

Tony mumbles along to the lyrics as they speed up and squat down. Their fingers intertwined- gripping each other strongly. Tony almost wants to blurt out a lousy joke about being able to feel everything _but_ Peter’s heartbeat. He decides against it in the end. He’d probably laugh and trip again. His already sore hip wouldn’t be too happy about it.  
"Alright Tony, keep focusing on pressing your heels down, we don't want your toe picks to dig into the ice. Pete- go a little slower so he gets a good feel for it," Steve shouts from outside the rink. Tony sniffs and presses his lips together, trying to get it right. There's not much time left where the music continues.

 _Maybe it's the way you move,  
_ _You got me dreaming like a fool.  
_ _That I could steal your heart away,  
_ _I could steal your heart away._

Mohawk. Three-turn. Crossovers and- Tony gasps as he nearly loses his balance and grasps on Peter's puffer vest. Peter rushes to steady him. He brings them both to a halt and smiles encouragingly at Tony.   
"That was good, Tony. I-"  
"I nearly fell. _Again_ ."  
"You’re tired, Tony. You really nailed that mohawk though!”

In the background, the song is still playing, but Peter shakes his head slightly when Tony eyes the ice.   
"Enough for today." He turns around to Steve. "We're done for today, Steve." Their coach nods.  
"You've made great progress onto the choreo. It's the details, really. And we still have two days until the second live show." Steve says as they skate toward him to get out of the rink. "You should hop in the sauna. Helps the muscles relax."   
"I've never had someone prescribe me a sauna before."  
"All the more reason to listen. Right?" With a gentle pat on Tony’s shoulder, Steve stalks off.

-

Tony grunts when the heat envelopes his naked body. The scent of sandalwood filling his nostrils. He feels his taut muscles loosen up immediately. God. Does that feel good. He's pretty sure his many saunas at home don't feel this good. He puts his towel down onto the wooden benches and lays down on it, closing his eyes. Awkwardly, Peter follows behind him.   
"I envy you, Peter," Tony mumbles and listens how the boy shuffles around and climbs onto the benches.  
"W-why?"  
"You get to do this. Every single day. Your career path…" Tony's voice trails of, not liking how his chest seems to restrict all of a sudden. "It seems so free."  
"You know it's not, right? It's hard work, it's… It's a big commitment. Everyone is counting on you. You have to be at your pique. Tiptop shape. Every single day. I can't drink. Or smoke. Well, I could cause I'm not going for the Olympics- but it'd be a bad influence on my overall performance. Even when you feel sick, you have to appear and act as if you've never been happier. Don't get me wrong, I fucking love my job. But it's not that glamourous."  
"Mmmh, sounds like the life of a CEO." Tony sighs. "Minus the drinking." Peter chuckles.  
"Not so different then."  
"Nope."

"I eh, I've meant to ask you something," Peter whispers after a few seconds of silence. Tony opens his eyes and props himself up onto his elbows. Looking at Peter and trying _not_ to look at him. Peter… Is rather good-looking. His athletic body ripped and smooth and- Nope. Nope, not going there.   
"Ask away, kid."  
"Why… Why did you ask to dance with a dude?" Tony presses his lips together and sucks at his teeth, huffing out some air.   
"Honestly?"  
"Yeah."  
"I didn't want to dance at all. Figured a gay remark would brush them off." There. That's it. It's silent. Then, Peter breaks out into a laughing fit. His cute little giggles making Tony's heart flutter in his chest in a way he didn't quite see coming, and it's terrifying.  
"Oh God, Mr. Stark, that is _genius_ ."   
"Mmmh, it didn't quite work, and now here I am." Tony lays back down again, staring at the ceiling. "It's not as bad as I expected. I think I really like figure skating."  
"I'm glad. And for what it's worth, I'm very grateful for finally having an opportunity to pair with a male partner. MJ is the sweetest and I would never trade her for anyone else… But she's not a man." 

It's a confession. Peter Parker is gay. Tony sighs and decides to sit up. Crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. He stares at the kid laying a few feet away.   
"I-I hope you don't mind," Peter whispers, chuckling anxiously. Tony is quick to shake his head.   
"No, kid. I don't mind at all. I'm… I'm not into women either."  
"Oh? Really? But... W-what about your ex-wife?"  
"There's a simple reason that she is exactly that, Pete. I loved her as a friend. A sister, maybe. When I first had a crush on a man, I knew that what I felt for her had deceived me all this time." Peter just nods at him, processing the information. They don't speak after that and simply enjoy the warmth of the sauna, making them sweat and relax. It's clear they've grown a little closer. Bonded. Tony knows that this kid is gonna be something different. The older man has a hard time getting close to people. Something about Peter feels so… Comforting and open. Like home.

-

 _Maybe it's the way you move,  
_ _You got me dreaming like a fool.  
_ _That I could steal your heart away,  
_ _I could steal your heart away._

Tony takes a deep breath in and out. The loud music blaring- nearly vibrating through him. The flashing of the spotlights creating strange shadows on the ice. This is the part where he falls more often than not. They've practiced it over and over again, except for yesterday. Peter had sternly told him off.

_"You better give your body some rest today, you'll see it makes a difference at the actual show tomorrow."_

Mohawk. Three-turn. Crossovers… Tony's lips are pressed together, feeling how his body stiffens in anticipation for yet another fall. The fear of falling in front of the entire United States nearly paralyzing him. But Peter squeezes his hand, and Tony looks up, staring into his eyes. Peter mouths along to the lyrics, and it tugs at Tony's heart- oh God. Had Peter always looked this captivating? His curls bouncing on the air as they speed forward.

 _No matter what it is you think  
_ _I'm not the kind of girl to blink  
_ _And give my heart away  
_ _Stop tryin' steal my heart away_

Before Tony realizes it's over, they've passed the crossovers and a rush of adrenaline courses through his veins. His lips break into a wide smile. He lets go of Peter's hand, and together they speed up, turn around. Tony bends his right knee and extends his left leg backward. He presses his toe pick into the ice and jumps up, arms close to his chest, and huffs a surprised breath when he feels how smooth it goes. When gravity pulls his body down and lands on the ice, he bends his right leg again to counter the landing and smiles, gliding backward rather effortlessly. The audience goes absolutely wild at his performed toe loop. 

When the music slows down a little, so does Tony. Both his skates flat on the ice. No strokes, nothing. The speed dies down, and slowly, Peter and he slide closer together. Reaching out with one hand, straining to touch Peter's. Their fingers touch- curl into one another and they twirl around one another.

 _I don't know where we're going  
_ _I don't know who we are_

They're staring at the other. Peter's eyes are big and wide and so incredibly gorgeous. Tony's breathing picks up. Not from the exercise, no. Peter reaches forward, touching Tony's chest. As choreographed, Tony grabs Peter's hand and presses it even closer into his body. 

_I can feel your heartbeat  
_ _He said to me  
_ _I can feel your heartbeat  
_ _He said to me  
_ _I can feel your heartbeat  
_ _Running through me_

Tony forces himself to let go of Peter then and they both turn around. Their backs together for a split second before they both break out into a series of forward strokes again- separating. When Tony reaches the top end of the rink, another mohawk and he licks his lips when he sees Peter doing the same thing at the other end of the rink.

 _Stop stealing my heart away  
_ _Give it to me boy_

It's at this moment that Tony realizes that he's actually falling for the kid. Hard. So hard and oh God he really, really shouldn't. The show must go on, though. Twizzle. Upright spin. Another twizzle. Grabbing Peter's hands to set off for a camel spin, just as in their first choreo. Peter's strong but smaller body is so close. So graceful. Tony feels dizzy in such a good way that he wonders how on earth he didn't see these feelings coming before they decided to crash down on him. Slowly, Peter comes back upright and they slow down. Tony's arms wrap around Peter from behind. One hand on his waist, the other on Peter's chest. Their necks are crooked so they can look at each other. Panting heavily. Caught in the other’s gaze. Mere inches away. He can feel Peter’s heartbeat thrumming fast underneath his fingertips.

_Your heartbeat._


	3. 7 A.M.

“Seriously, another romantic song? What the fuck, Steve.”

Peter bites down his bottom lip at Tony’s snarky reply to the song reveal. It’s Monday morning, and they’re discussing their plan for the upcoming week. They’re looking at their seventh show already and from now on they’ll have to perform two choreos rather than just one. It’s safe to say that Tony is stressed. He’s tired. Tired of the intensive training for a sport he’d never done in his life. Tired of the country’s eyes on him. Of course, he’s used to being in the center of attention, but never before had his sexuality been such a hot item. Peter knows how much pressure there is on him right now, and he doesn’t really blame him for feeling on edge. However, he will not allow the man to scold their friend and coach just like that.   
“Tony, come on, it’s-”  
“Oh,” Tony waves his hand dismissively. “Shut up.”

_What?_

Peter scoffs and raises from his seat. Tony’s lips part and Peter can see the regret crossing his face. He feels bad for the man, but he’s not going to let himself be treated this way. He doesn’t want to practice _lifts_ when the man is this tense. So he grabs his bag and sighs.  
“Alright, then. Go home, take care of yourself. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Wha-” He hears Tony’s dumbfounded voice behind him. Peter simply ignores it and lets out a small breath when the door falls shut behind him. He almost feels guilty about walking away without saying another word. Without giving Tony a chance to speak. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow they’ll discuss it properly. 

He heads towards the rink downstairs and smiles at the familiar, comforting cold when he steps inside. It’s not like Tony is the only one who’s made sacrifices to participate in the contest. It’s been too long since Peter just… Skated. No choreo, no teaching, just flowing wherever the music takes him. Since it’s only 7 am the rink is still nearly empty.  
Peter sits down at one of the benches and slides his feet inside the skates. He doesn’t even bother taping his ankles the way he usually does to protect his skin. He won’t be on the ice too long anyways. He-  
“Hey, Pete.”  
Peter turns around and is surprised to see MJ standing on the ice and leaning on the edge of the rink.   
“Hey hey,” he replies, forcing a smile on his lips. He enjoys seeing her, but somehow the little incident with Tony has crept under his skin.  
“Trouble in paradise, huh?”  
“Ugh, Tony’s a genuinely nice man, but he’s awfully stressed out and taking it out on Steve and me.”  
“So you left?”  
“Mh-mh.”  
“Cool. That’ll do him some good. Now get your ass over here and skate with me.” 

Peter smiles and gets up, letting his worries glide off his shoulders when he feels the smooth ice allowing him to slide across. This is where he belongs most. This is where he feels free. MJ grins and grabs both his hands. She too is meant for figure skating. Her grace, her passion, her- Peter frowns and tightens his grip on her hands a little. His head snaps up worriedly. Her fingers are rough and chafed. And thin.  
“Michelle,” he breathes quietly. The girl freezes right where she stands, and he feels the tension rising in her body.  
“Peter, it’s nothing I swear.”  
“Then how did you know what I was gonna say?”

MJ presses her lips together and pulls her hands back. She crosses her arms in an attempt to hide them. Peter takes a quick glance at her body and feels panic rising in his chest. He hadn’t been paying attention. Hadn’t seen it coming. Her thin frame is showing more bone than it usually does. He spots how she tried to use a thicker pair of leggings to cover it up, but he _knows_ her.  
“It’s…” MJ sighs. She knows that he knows. “It’s not as bad as it used to be.” Her voice is small and defensive. Scared. Peter’s heart tugs at his chest and he bridges the gap between them. MJ relaxes slightly in his hold. How hadn’t he seen it earlier?  
“Has anyone… Said, y’ know, stuff to you?” Peter asks carefully. MJ shakes her head right away.  
“Not directly. It’s...” Her voice trails off, and she stares at her toe picks. “YouTube is different than national television. People have strong opinions. If they don’t like Clint, they hate me. If they love Clint, they hate me. I… My thoughts… They try to come up with a solution on how to fix that.”  
“Em…”  
“Peter, please. Don’t worry about it too much ‘kay? I’ve already told Pep. She’s getting me a referral to Dr. Banner again.”

Peter stares at her in awe and tears cloud his vision.  
“I am so proud of you,” he chokes out and hugs her again, more tightly this time. She’s been struggling again, but… She spoke to her coach about it. Pepper is fantastic, she’ll definitely make sure MJ gets the care she needs so much. He feels her smile against his cheek, and he sighs. It’s not the first time she’s struggled with food. It’s hard, in the ice skating world. Most skaters have… a handful of bad habits to cope with the stress of upholding their physique and nailing every performance. Peter has a bad habit of not taking good care of his blistered toes until he literally can’t walk. Sometimes, he pulls an all-nighter just to watch stupid movies on Instagram or TikTok or whatever, because the thought of laying down in the dark by himself is too much. It’s not right, but… He thinks he’s still doing reasonably well. Not aiming for the Olympics definitely helps. The thought alone has him shudder.

MJ nudges his side, and the movement has him break from his string of thought.  
“Wanna skate together?” MJ’s posture stills show how uncertain she feels, but her eyes light up at her mere suggestion, so Peter can’t say no. He never could. Not his skating partner and friend.  
“Of course, I… Did you eat this morning?” MJ presses her lips together again, but nods.  
“I… Yeah. I did. Not much, but enough to train. I promise.”  
“Good. Alright, let’s go through Watermelon Sugar?”  
“Ohhhh yes, I’d love that!”

 _Breathe me in, breathe me out,  
_ _I don’t know if I could ever go without._

-

After an hour of training, Peter called for a break. In all honesty, he just didn’t want MJ to overtrain. He invited her into his little studio for a second breakfast instead. She’s seated at his kitchen table now while Peter preps their meal.  
“So about you and Tony-”

Her sentence is cut off by Peter’s phone vibrating on top of the kitchen counter. _Incoming Call: Tony Stark._ For a split second Peter debates whether he should ignore or pick up. He low-key wants to hear what Tony has to say. He taps the green button and brings the phone to his ear, sliding his other hand through his hair nervously.  
“Hi, Tony.”  
“Peter, hey.” Quiet. “Thank you for picking up.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I… I am sorry about this morning. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” Tony whispers. “Or Steve, of course.” 

Peter frowns a little, but a smile creeps onto his face. He honestly hadn’t thought that Tony Stark would apologize this soon.  
“Mmmh, apologies accepted, Tony. Thank you for calling me. I’m sorry too, I probably shouldn’t have left.”  
“Would… Would you be up for a cup of coffee later? My treat, of course.” Peter eyes MJ real quickly. The girl, who has already figured out what’s happening, waves her hand quickly. “Go!” she mouths. Peter grins.  
“Yeah, sure thing.” And feeling a little bold, he adds. “Only if you come to pick me up in one of your fancy cars personally.” Both MJ and Tony snort in unison.   
“Deal.”

-

Peter sips his mocha latte and groans quietly when a dot of whipped cream sticks to his upper lip. He sucks his lip into his mouth and sighs contently. Only then he realizes that Tony is watching him. Peter blushes, and- 

Oh god. He blushed. _He blushed. Nononono-_

“I, eh,” he stutters and puts the mug down. He wants to say something but he has no clue what. He can’t shake the feeling that the way they’re hanging out now very much resembles a date.   
God, especially since MJ showed him this… _fanfiction_ thing earlier this morning. He’s heard of the phenomenon before, but never in his whole life did he think that one day people would be writing about _him._ MJ told him ever so seriously that she had, in fact, read some of them, and she’d been gushing about this Superhero AU where Peter is a kid with spider powers and Tony a mechanic that built a metal suit to fight off Earth’s greatest villains. As she explained the plot, Peter had to admit it did sound rather creative.   
No clue why someone would give him weird insect powers, but if it works, it works, right?

It’s just that he… He never quite realized how smitten he is with Tony until MJ quoted a love scene, causing Peter to feel this stab of jealousy in his chest because fiction-Peter could have Tony, and _he_ couldn’t. So now, with Tony watching him like that, it seems like a slight overload of his senses. It has him paralyzed. Good or bad, he hasn’t figured out yet. Thank God it’s Tony who breaks the silence between them.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier today, Peter. I’m not sure what came over me, I… I panicked.” Tony sighs and stares at the floor. Peter’s earlier worries moving to the back of his mind. He feels they’re treading on thin ice.  
“Y’know Peter, my dad… He was very much against homosexuality. Always warned me. Threatened me. I know he’s not here to judge me anymore but… It feels _wrong_ that the entirety of the US knows now… It’s- I don’t-” Tony can’t seem to find the right words and he casts his eyes down. His fingers curling around the ear of the mug a bit too tightly. His knuckles white, other hand pressed into the wooden table. Peter swallows. Carefully, he reaches out for Tony’s shaky hand.  
“Hey,” he whispers. “I’ve got you.”

Tony lifts his head slowly at those words. Peter’s heartbeat picks up rapidly when he sees Tony’s longing, no- _yearning_ stare. Could this mean… It feels far too intimate and yet not close enough where their hands are touching. Peter slowly curls his fingers to drag the tips across the back of the man’s hand. Tony clears his throat.   
“I…” his voice sounds squeaky and tense. “It feels wrong that the entire US has seen how I fell in love with you, and I barely even registered it.”

Peter can’t seem to breathe anymore. He blinks. Once. Twice. Did Tony really just say that? He feels sweaty, hot all over. Flustered, confused. He opens his mouth only to shut it again and blows his cheeks up- a stupid nervous tick. Tony’s hand twitches underneath his own, and then the man tries to slide it back.  
“Peter, I’m so sorry, I thought maybe-” Peter grabs Tony’s hand more tightly.  
“ _Yes._ ” Peter rushes as he suddenly finds his voice again. “Tony... _Yes._ I feel the same way.” 

Both men stare at each other intently. Their hands painstakingly close, yet they both press into each other a bit more. Peter’s gaze drops to Tony’s slightly parted lips. Oh, how he wants to kiss him. How he wants to feel the rough stubble against his cheeks. He wants to taste the dark, bitter espresso lingering on the man’s tongue as they breathe into each other. When Peter looks up, he can see the exact same thoughts crossing Tony’s mind and he gasps. The older man groans and pulls his hand back quickly.

“We can’t. Not… Not in here, Peter.”  
“Too public, I get it.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I-” Peter’s voice is cut off by the sudden loud ringtone playing from Tony’s phone. The man curses under his breath and grabs it from the table.  
“Shit, it’s Happy. I gotta take this one,” Tony apologizes, and Peter nods. The boy leans back in his chair and licks his lips absentmindedly as he gestures for Tony to pick up. He doesn’t quite follow what Tony says to his assistant. Chauffeur. PA. Whatever Happy’s function is. All he sees is how Tony’s expression darkens and he knows it’s not a good sign. Tony rambles on and then ends the call. Peter tilts his head.  
“You have to go, don’t you?” Peter sees the way Tony’s expression falters and sighs when the man nods. Confirming his suspicions.  
“I am so so so sorry, you have no idea how badly I want to stay here, with… With you.” Tony’s voice sounds so soft and gentle, and a downhearted smile tugs on his lips. Peter wants to bridge the gap between them and kiss him anyways. Make him stay. But he knows that Tony runs a business. If it’s important, it’s important.   
“Go. We have time.”  
“Yeah,” Tony breathes. He leans forward again and quickly squeezes Peter’s hand. “We do.” 

Peter watches how Tony grabs his jacket and gives him one last dazzling smile before hurrying out of the little cafe. Peter huffs a bewildered breath now that reality crashes down on him. He smiles into the distance as he picks up his mocha latte and chuckles to himself when he realizes he’s counting down the hours until tomorrow morning, 7 am. That’s when they’ll see each other again in the rink. He smiles when he realizes that their song is, indeed, yet again, a romantic song.

 _I been tryna call  
_ _I been on my own for long enough_  
Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe


	4. Blinding Lights

_ I said, ooh, I’m blinded by the lights  
_ _ No, I can’t sleep until I feel your touch  
_ _ I said, ooh, I’m drowning in the night  
_ _ Oh, when I’m like this, you’re the one I trust _

Peter sighs quietly when the warmth of Tony’s hand presses into his lower back. He likes it. Likes how the soft touch feels ever so sweet and comforting. Peter’s blades are pressed into the ice as he waits for Tony to circle back in front of him. Once Tony reaches that point, the older man drops onto his knees. Peter smiles. He knows how difficult this move has been for Tony to learn. How the man always complained about those damned toepicks being in the way.   
When their eyes meet, Tony looks so undoubtedly in love that it has Peter’s skin tingle. He swallows and panics when he realizes he completely blanked out and no longer knows the next step in their choreo. Fuck, this has never happened to him before.  
“Peter?” Steve’s voice echoes through the rink after he pauses the song. Peter’s face heats up and he tries not to look at Tony smirking beneath him.   
“Yeah?” He squeaks and turns around to meet Steve’s questioning stare. Steve might be a little naive sometimes, but he definitely isn’t blind. So when their gazes meet, he knows that Steve knows what’s going on between him and Tony. The coach sighs.   
“Both of you, come here.”

Peter helps Tony to stand up again and together they skate towards the edge of the rink. Peter dreads the conversation already. He knows Steve has a tendency toward a more conservative opinion. Surely, he’s accepted Peter’s sexuality from the moment he knew. But the age difference between him and Tony? Peter isn’t so sure about that.  
“Look,” Steve starts when both men have come to a halt. The man’s lips turn into a faint smile. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but I do see that you two have, eh, found each other. Right?”   
Tony hums.  
“Right. So. That’s… Great. I mean it. I’m happy for you.” Peter has to suppress a little smile at the man stumbling over his words. “You have to be very careful, though. It’s one thing that people think it’s cute to see two male skaters together. If you’d be actually together-” Peter flushes at the assumption and he glances at Tony real quick. The man grins back. “-that could set off a whole different reaction. It’s better to keep that hidden until the show comes to an end.”

Peter nods slowly. He gets what Steve is trying to say, and he agrees. People think they’re cute now, for the sole fact that they’re ‘courageous’ and ‘themselves’. Throw in a relationship, and people would more likely than not start bashing Tony for falling for a 21-year old skater kid. Or, they’d bother Peter with all the personal questions about the already famous CEO. Not good. Not good.  
“Thank you, Steve,” he nods again. “You’re right. I- We’re still not sure what we are,” he breathes and evades Tony’s gaze here, “but we’ll definitely keep it to ourselves right now. There’s enough pressure already and we wouldn’t want to add to the fire.” Steve hums, happy with the answer, and then Peter dares to look at Tony again. It’s clear that Tony agrees too.  
“Alright, get your asses back in the center of the rink, and we’ll start over. Focus, boys.” Steve chuckles, and Peter shakes his head. Steve, as always, surprised him with his tolerance seeing his background. 

_ I been tryna call  
_ _ I been on my own for long enough  
_ _ Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe _

Their fingers intertwine as they start off with forward strokes. Speeding up to match the rhythm of the song. 

_ I’m going through withdrawals  
_ _ You don’t even have to do too much  
_ _ You can turn me on with just a touch, baby _

Peter glances sideways at Tony. Concentration is written all over the man’s face. ‘Choctaw’ Tony mouths to himself. Peter feels a rush of pride. He knows how incredibly difficult Tony finds it to remember all the names, especially now that their choreos are becoming more difficult. Peter brings his feet closer together as they switch from forward inside edge to the backward outside edge while remaining in their foxtrot position. Peter loves how Tony seems to get the Choctaw right better than a rocker or counter turn. Maybe it’s because this one is a two-foot equivalent.  
“Alright boys, that’s good! Prepare for the lutz lift!”

Tony frowns and shakes his head and leans in slightly to Peter.  
“Wha- I didn’t get that, what are we-”  
Peter, who’d already been preparing for switching into backward crossovers trips over his skates when Tony isn’t where he expected him to be. With a broken cry, he feels how his skates are no longer under his command as they slide from underneath his legs. His right blade tackles Tony’s left foot and the other man’s eyes grow wide with fear as he too loses his grip on the ice. In a tangled mess, they fall onto the ice together and a sharp pain surges from Peter’s upper arm. He curses under his breath- he knows the searing pain all too well. Slowly, he opens his eyes and stares at his arm in horror as the blood comes seeping out the clear-cut wound.  
“Steve, first aid kit!” Peter shouts and bites down his lips. His eyes find their way to Tony, and he sees the man staring at him as he sits back up.  
“Holy shit, Peter…” he breathes quietly. The man looks down at his skates in disgust. “I cut you, didn’t I?”  
“Sliced right through me,” Peter tries to joke, but he sees Tony’s genuinely worried face. “I’m alright, it doesn’t hurt that bad.”

Steve comes rushing onto the ice, carefully sliding forward on his shoes and sitting next to him. He examines the cut quickly and lets out a tiny breath in relief.  
“Seems like it’s just skin, it’s not too deep.” The coach grabs the disinfectant and cleans it out. Peter clenches his jaws at the sting but doesn’t make any sound.   
“Hmm, bleeding’s already slowing down. Let me get a band-aid and we’ll get you to Dr. Banner to see if everything’s truly alright. Tony, did you hurt yourself in the fall?”  
“No, no, I’m all good. Eh, should I call for the Zamboni to clean the ice?”  
“Good call. Peter, you’re with me.”

\---

Peter grimaces when he tries to change into his more comfortable sweater. Tony stares at him from the other side of the bench in the locker room.   
“Are you alright?” Peter sighs and nods. It hurts like a bitch, but it’s doable. According to Dr. Banner, he should give it proper rest as the blade seems to have scratched the clavicular fibers of the deltoid muscle just slightly. Not enough to worry or refer him to a hospital, so that’s a relief.  
“It’s okay,” he breathes as he struggles to pull the sweater down over his head. Tony growls lightly, and within just a few steps, he’s right at Peter’s side. His strong, muscular hands help him to tug the fabric all the way down.   
“Thanks.” Peter smiles. Tony just nods. His hands linger on Peter’s hips where the man had let go of the sweater. Peter feels his fingers tingle with the need to reach out and let his hands linger on the man’s hips as well. What if he just… does?  
Peter gulps when he extends his arms and lets his fingers brush past the soft cotton shirt that hugs Tony’s waist quite nicely. He doesn’t dare to look up. Doesn’t dare to imagine how sweet and longing Tony’s gaze would be. But he has to. Has to when Tony’s fingers gently find their way to Peter’s chin and lift his head up.

“Peter,” comes Tony’s rough whisper, and Peter feels how the soft rumble in hearing his name sets off a chain reaction of tingling sensations in his body. Peter can’t help himself when he presses his body a little closer against Tony’s. It’s not like they haven’t been close or intimate before - thanks to skating - but something about this is extremely thrilling.   
“Tony,” is all he replies. Apparently, enough for Tony to lose his self-discipline when he crashes his lips onto Peter’s. Peter melts into the man’s embrace instantly. Oh, how he’s been waiting for this to happen.   
“God, Peter,” Tony groans in between their kisses. The hot breath tickles Peter’s nose, and he giggles, deepening the kiss by parting his lips. Tony takes the invitation without hesitation and when their tongues touch Peter’s  _ gone _ .   
They stay like this for who knows how long. Bodies pressed close together. Their hungry lips exploring the other for the very first time. It’s nothing like Peter’s ever experienced before. Tony is strong, muscular…  _ Experienced _ . He kisses Peter with confidence and skill and all the boy can do is take it. It isn’t until Peter tries to reach for Tony’s shoulder blades that he winces at the sharp pain going through his arm again. 

“Fuckfuckfuck,” he curses and grabs the sore spot to protect it from any further pain.   
“Pete,” Tony manages to speak. Peter sends him a supposedly comforting glance.   
“It’s alright. I just shouldn’t raise my arm too high.” Tony frowns but doesn’t counter Peter’s answer. It’s clear he’s worried about him.   
“Do you think you can skate Saturday?” Peter huffs and nods.  
“This is just a minor injury, I can handle it.”  
“But didn’t Dr. Banner say to-”  
“Dr. Banner isn’t a regular doctor, Tony. He only treats professional ice skaters. When he says that I should take a rest, he means off the ice.”

They’re silent for a moment. It’s clear Tony doesn’t quite agree, but then, Peter knows Tony wouldn’t skip out of the next show if he’d have the same injury.   
“Well then,” Tony clears his throat and grabs Peter’s clean sweater. “Allow me to help you.” His voice is so dead-serious, yet the playful twinkle in the man’s eyes causes Peter to laugh. He lets Tony change his clothes, the entire thing is both strangely comical and intimate. Tony insists on carrying Peter’s bag. Insists on driving him home, too. Peter isn’t too sure about it. He lives in a little flat with his bestie Ned, and it’s… Nothing very spectacular. Definitely nothing like the Stark Tower. He can’t say no, though, so before he knows what’s going on, he’s seated in one of Tony’s incredibly luxurious cars.   
Apparently, Tony has a chauffeur that goes by the name of Happy, so both Peter and Tony are in the back of the car. Peter fiddles with his fingers. It’s not quite common for him to show someone his place. Mostly because his busy life simply doesn’t allow much time for visitors. Outside of the figure skating world, Ned, and May; he doesn’t know anyone really. It’s not until he realizes that someone is  _ driving him home _ that he realizes that he actually kissed Tony Stark. He doesn’t know how he feels about it. God, the kiss had been perfect. Absolutely perfect. Peter still feels ecstatic just remembering the soft lips on his own.

An unpleasant feeling settles under his skin, though. What if… What if all of this doesn’t mean anything? There’s lots of tension in pair skating; that’s for sure. What if Tony mistakes it for a crush? What will happen after the last show? Tony is a busy CEO, Peter has a filled up schedule as well. They’ve got such different backgrounds, such different lives, and then Peter hasn’t even really considered the consequences of their age difference yet.  
It makes him nauseous to doubt this. Makes him feel sad and frustrated and angry because he should be happy. He should be enjoying this moment and he isn’t. Not fully.

Happy parks the car in front of the complex and turns around in his seat to announce they’ve arrived. Tony stares out the window. He’s studying the area and hums to himself.  
“Nice, Parker.”  
Peter huffs at that and gets out of the car- still feeling conflicted. He figures he just needs some time to process all of this. He proceeds to grab his bag, but before he even properly lifts it from the trunk, Tony takes it into his own hands and smiles. Peter rolls his eyes.  
“I can carry it, Tony.”  
“I know, but I want to help. It’s my fault you got injured after all.”  
“Occupational hazard.”  
“Still.”

They’re quiet again. Tony clears his throat and tilts his head.  
“You okay, Pete?”  
Peter swallows. He didn’t mean to show his emotions, but then, May often tells him he can’t hide them the slightest bit. He’s an open book. So, better to open up about it too, then.  
“Just… Some worries. About us.” Tony’s eyes widen slightly, but he quickly regains his composure.  
“Worries or doubts?”  
“Worries.”  
“Like what?”  
Peter sighs and shakes his head. He doesn’t know how to explain it simply. However, when he starts talking, the words flow out rather naturally.  
“How different we are. How we met, too. I don’t want to dive headfirst into something that might be nothing more than a fling.”

More silence.

In the end, Tony puts the bag down on the ground and takes a step closer towards Peter until they’re mere inches away. His hands linger on Peter’s waist.  
“I can’t promise you what’ll happen. I can, however, tell you that I’m very certain about you, Pete. I want this to be much, much, much more than a fling.”  
Peter’s breathing stops for a good second until he lunges forward and presses his lips onto Tony’s passionately. His worries are still there, but he knows that Tony  _ wants _ to make this work, and that’s all Peter needed to hear.


	5. Glitter and Gold

Peter groans at the sound of his alarm. The loud, blaring tune is pulling him back into consciousness after a good night’s rest. He grabs his phone to turn the alarm off and ponders sneaking in an extra five minutes just because he’s so comfortable within these soft, thick sheets. However, the amount of notifications has him frowning. He only needs a few seconds of skimming through them to feel the blood drain from his face.

_ No. _

_ No, no, no! _

There are too many missed calls. Too many texts about him and Tony, and when he opens one of them, his heart sinks. Tony and he have been caught kissing.   
Peter sinks into the sheets a little more to trick his nerves into settling down. Obviously, they don’t. His fingers dial MJ’s number almost automatically. He knows he should call Tony too, but MJ is honest and objective, and she always knows what to do. She’ll tell him how bad the situation is.   
“Peter Benjamin Parker, what the fuck have you-”

Bad. The situation is bad. 

And right at that moment, Peter can see his career crumbling before his very own eyes. Everything he’s worked for. Everything his parents worked for. The legacy they left behind for him. None of that matters anymore. He’s done.   
“MJ,” he chokes out, tears threatening to blur his vision. His voice is small. It’s a wonder MJ even caught her name falling from his lips. She quickly catches on to Peter’s clear panicked state and quips a quick ‘stay right where you are; I’m coming over’ before she ends the call. Peter stares at his lock screen. He ignores the notifications that are still flowing in- wave after wave after wave.

Tony. He has to call Tony.

-

Not much later, they’re all squeezed around Peter’s small dining table. MJ, Steve, Tony, and of course, Happy too. Though the latter has pulled his seat a little further back- clearly not wanting to be involved in the drama. Peter doesn’t blame him. Working for Tony Stark must be tiring.   
“I warned you, I-”   
“Steve, we didn’t do this on purpose!”   
“Still!”   
“My security system didn’t alarm me. I figured we were safe.”   
“Safe,” MJ deadpans “-god. Y’all gotta stop blaming each other. We know neither of you did this on purpose, so all we gotta do now is figure out a solution.” Peter sends her a grateful smile before turning to Tony.

“Have you dealt with something like this before? Do you know how to shut it down?” Tony nods slowly. Not a good sign. Tony can be stubborn. Frustrated. But he never displays a sign of powerlessness as he does now.   
“Media is too fast. Trying to stop the fire is a lost cause. We either confirm or deny.”

They’re quiet for a moment. Peter isn’t sure what to say next. Lying… He hates lying. Doesn’t think it’ll help solve issues in the long run. Lying will probably only make it worse. But if they admit the truth… He doesn’t even want to think about the possible consequences. Steve groans and leans forward on his elbows resting on the table.   
“I talked to the PR-team quickly. They recommended to try and keep this quiet until at least the end of the season. Three more weeks.” Tony shakes his head at that.   
“People aren’t going to wait that long. Celebrity Spin-Off is too commercial. People are too invested. They won’t let it slide, trust me. We ain't straight enough.” Peter lets the words sink in. He wonders if there’s an easy way out of this at all. Probably not. If there is, they would’ve known.   
“What if we…” he starts. Steve and Tony raise their heads at him. MJ only grins.   
“Keep going.”   
“Well, an official statement is way too heavy. I mean, of course, we’re two men, but we’re adults, and nothing about this kiss is illegal. If we make it too heavy for ourselves, people will think of it as a scandal too.”   
“So you’re saying to ignore it? I told you that won’t-” 

“No, Tony, hear me out.” Peter takes another breath. “We don’t say shit. We skate our routine. By the end, we kiss each other. Confirming what the public already knows anyway.”

MJ nods approvingly and wants to give him a high five, but Steve shakes his head.   
“You could eliminate yourselves like that if people don’t vote-” This time, it’s Tony who speaks up.   
“Y’know what, I agree with Peter. They already know what’s going on anyways. Heck, I got myself tangled up in this show by accident because I didn’t want to play along with the “everyone in the skating world is straight”-norm. I’d rather get eliminated over a kiss than rumors, and eh, it’s just a show anyway. I don’t  _ mind _ if we don’t win.”   
Steve throws his arms up.   
“Alright, alright, you’re right. It’s not our TV show. Skating is what we do best. If this is what you want, I’ll play along with you.” Peter glows up. He has worked with both Steve and MJ from the very start of his actual skating career at the Midtown Ice Arena, and the fact that they both support him means the world.

“Hey Peter, shouldn’t you be at-” Ned’s mouth drops when he sees Tony Stark. The boy is standing in the doorway, still wearing his PJ’s, his laptop clutched to his chest. “H-Hi?”

-

Peter and Tony skate towards the middle of the rink. It’s time for their second choreo of the night. The music hasn’t started yet, so it’s simple, easy forward strokes until they come to a halt. Peter can tell Tony finally masters his skates outside their choreos too. The subtle movements are smooth and steady. Peter is proud of him. Of his hard work and dedication toward something he’d never done before.

_ I am flesh and I am bone _ _   
_ _ Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold _

Peter grins, their tight outfits shining in the spotlights.  _ Blinding Lights _ . Peter huffs quietly, not showing it but having fun about his little inward joke. They’d performed the altered version of that choreo for that earlier this night. His arm aches a little now, but it’s doable. He’s skated with worse pains before. Like that time he broke his little toe. Or the time- No. Focus. 

Peter jumps swiftly into Tony’s arms for the stationary lift- careful to keep his blades away from Tony’s body. Tony catches him easily and supports his back with the warm, big, broad hands. Peter loves being held like this. It's almost bridal style, the way they're holding one another. God, Tony is so handsome from up close. The stubble on his cheeks. Little marks and spots are covering the skin and showing the man's many years of experience here on earth.

_ I've got fire in my soul _ _   
_ _ Rise up, ting ting, like glitter _

On the first ‘ting’, Peter throws his head back and lifts his right leg up straight. The next, he comes back in bridal style and easily slides down until his knees rest on Tony’s upper legs. From there, the music picks up, and Peter rolls his shoulders down sensually while Tony bends his knees further. Their foreheads press together, and Peter licks his lips as he resists the urge to kiss the man already.   
Peter then lowers his skates back onto the ice and lets go of Tony when he feels the grip. Lowering his body, coming back up with a sexy body roll. The audience whistles. Peter grins and reaches his arm out to grab Tony’s hand, wincing slightly at the sharp pain shooting through his deltoid. Fuck. He keeps smiling though and refocuses on the next part of the sequence. Twizzles. Then, skating their short eight-figure before both lifting a leg to slide forward in a paired spiral.

_ Do you ponder the manner of things _ _   
_ _ In the dark _ _   
_ _ The dark, the dark, the dark _

Forward strokes. Peter quickly glances at Tony before he changes his hand position. The man looks so happy. So proud of himself. Peter smiles and nods at Tony as a sign he’s ready for the loop lift. It’s a challenging lift for Peter as he always has to keep himself from jumping too high- it’s not a loop jump. So instead, he pushes himself off the ice just enough for Tony to lift him, spin the both of them around and then put him back down. 

_ I am flesh and I am bone _ _   
_ _ Arise, ting ting, like glitter and gold _

Here comes the most challenging part. Peter grits his teeth together. He’s done the death spiral so often he isn’t scared of it. Tony is a bit, though.

_ I've got fire in my soul _ _   
_ _ Rise up, ting ting, like glitter _

Peter tries to give Tony the most encouraging smile he can muster up as they shift their hand positions. They start circling and spinning, and once they’ve got momentum, Peter takes a leap of faith and lowers himself into the death spiral.

_ 'Cause everybody's in the backroom's _ _   
_ _ Spinning up _ _   
_ _ Don't know what you're asking for _

Tony grips him tightly- the two-handed version still – and Peter feels so fucking free as the man spins him around and around. They’re going a tad too slow, so Peter squeezes Tony’s hand as a sign to pull him back up. Thank god the man catches on. To drag out time now that they're up early, Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s neck gently- both their bodies still spinning on the spot.

_ And everybody's in the front room's _ _   
_ _ Tripping out _ _   
_ _ You left your bottle at the door _

They come to a halt, their chests falling and rising rapidly due to the exercise. Simultaneously, the song has the breathy part- thanks to Steve for the little detail. From there, they both know there’s only one bit left before the song comes to an end.   
“You got this,” Peter whispers quickly before they break away from one another. The turn, facing the same end of the rink as they start running. Actual running, on the ice. They go faster and faster until halfway through, they both drop onto one knee and lean into a deep backbend as they slide forward. The audience goes  _ wild. _ Steve knows how much Peter loves Johnny Weir, a famous Olympic figure skater, for his unconventional costumes and choreos. When Steve told Peter they were going to use his signature move, Peter had been thrilled. They hadn’t been so sure about Tony being able to pull it off, but the man was way more flexible than he seemed, and here they are. Peter feels ecstatic.

_ Like glitter and gold _ _   
_ _ Like glitter _ _   
_ _ Like glitter and gold _ _   
_ __ Like glitter

They slow down. Leaning back up. They moved into some sort of V-shape, closer and closer to the other, so now that their knees are almost touching, they pull each other in closer until Tony is fully kneeling and has Peter splayed out in his lap. The song ends. The audience almost starts to cheer, but not before Tony leans in and passionately crashes their lips together. Tony’s lips are salty from the exercise, yet so soft and firm and already contain a strange hint of familiarity. Peter moans slightly, deepening the kiss now that they still can. He’s reeling with the loud applause and cheers and confused noises coming from the crowd around them. He knows they made the right decision.

After a few seconds, he reluctantly pulls back. Turning around proudly and sticking his still good arm in the air. He doesn’t make eye contact with anyone. Not with the people seated in the first row, not with Beck, who made his way on the ice for the standard post-choreo interview. Peter simply stands there.

_ This is me _ . He thinks.  _ Mom and dad, this one's for you. I’m taking back control of the ice. _


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay of the last chapter! After doing the kinktober prompts I had a massive writer's block. But here it is!  
> -Kim

Peter sighs as he laces up his skates and pulls the zipper of the Midtown Ice Arena-themed vest a little higher. He already hears the loud, happy noise coming from the locker rooms. It’s not like he didn’t teach any classes during Celebrity Spin-Off, but it’s good to have more time for his students again.   
“Mr. Parker, hi!” Peter turns around to see a young girl emerging from the locker room with a big, broad smile on her face. “You _have_ to check out my double axel. I finally mastered the landing!” She’s beaming with happiness, and it warms Peter’s heart to see her enthusiasm. Before the TV show, she’d been nearly there- just… Just the final details had needed some work.  
“Don’t show me before you finish a proper warm-up though, go skate five laps first and do the regular routine. Can’t wait to see it!” His encouraging words reach her, and with a big smile, she sets foot on the ice to prepare herself for today’s class. Slowly, more and more students drop in, and before he knows it, the ice is rather filled. The next hour simply flies by.

-

Tony stares at the man presenting the current progress of the new project. Tony isn’t sure he even heard a word the man said. He never quite realized just how much he despises working as the CEO of Stark Industries. It’s tiring, having to make stupid business deals all the time. It’s not like the results are any good. He never really cared, but… Oh well. Ever since he started to care for _Peter,_ he’s begun to care for other things in his life too.   
A slight smile plays on his lips when he remembers Happy’s face when he gave the man a raise that doubled his salary. He earned it, and Tony is _done_ with being a greedy billionaire. He wants to do something else. His fingers itch to throw everything he has overboard and make a run for it. He doesn’t know what he’ll be heading for, though. He has no plan. No idea. He’s never done something else, so how is he supposed to know?

“Mr. Stark, I would-”  
“Wait,” Tony sighs and shakes his head. “Look, boy, it isn’t you. I bet your presentation is wonderful and that the progress is going according to plan- few bumps here and there, yada yada. I, however, won’t be in charge of this deal.” The surprised echo going through the room is _everything_. Tony eyes the man’s name sign and grins.   
“Michael, you’ve been working hard on this project. You know the revenue streams better than I do. If you want, I’ll leave you in charge to execute any decision related to this project.” The boy in front of the other people has a hard time to keep from crying. His eyes teary- filled with the recognition he’s been wanting so much.  
“T-Thank you, Mr. Stark, I don’t know what I did, but I would very happily accept the offer.” he stammers. Tony smirks.  
“It’s yours, fella.”

Michael takes a deep breath before he continues his presentation. Nervous but bold when he tells the clients what his plans are. Tony nods to himself. That was the right call. He made someone very happy here, and he doesn’t have to bother with it. He realizes he finally starts to trust people again. His employees. His friends, too. All because of Peter Parker with his ever-be-damned innocent puppy eyes.  
He wishes he could see Peter again soon. The boy is immensely busy with teaching and catching up with his YouTube channel and own training. Even though Celebrity Spin-Off may have eliminated them for the race - leaving Clint and MJ to win - the bookings for Dancing On Ice have been off the charts. Everyone wants to get a glimpse of Peter Parker with their own eyes. Tony wishes he could spend more time with his boyfriend, but he’s immensely proud of how the boy is doing. He’s famous, famous for being _himself_ and the thought alone has Tony feel proud.

They haven’t seen each other in three weeks now. But Tony intends to surprise him tonight. Happy happily volunteered to be their chauffeur, and the restaurant had been more than excited to rearrange some tables to squeeze them in. Ned and MJ are a part of the secret plan, too, making sure Peter has the night off from something else.

-

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a long time now.”  
“Oh?”  
“Why aren’t you pursuing the Olympics? I may not be a professional, but I know enough about figure skating now to see you have the potential.” Tony’s voice is gentler than usual. Peter presses his lips together and casts his gaze down. The man knows he’s treading on thin ice and it has Peter feeling understood and more at ease simultaneously. He knows he doesn’t owe anyone an explanation. A simple “I don’t feel like it” would suffice. Peter wants Tony to know, though. He’s his _boyfriend,_ for fuck’s sake. 

“My parents… They were rather famous pair skaters—multiple Olympic gold medals. My mom, she… The stress of having to upkeep her physique, athletic capabilities, relationship, and me-” Peter pauses for a short second, taking a deep breath.  
“It drove her to a massive panic attack during a show and she fell. Broke her ankle. Couldn’t skate again on the same level. It drove her insane. She got behind the wheel, drunkenly so, and crashed herself and my father into a tree in Ohio.” Peter’s voice wavers, and he shakes his head slightly. “I don’t… I don’t want to end up like them. I want to enjoy the sports. She grew to hate it. I couldn’t… I need this in my life. I can’t bear the thought of losing it. I’m good here. Shows, teaching. It’s still professional, and yet at the end of the day, I can still have a game night with Ned and stuff my face with a way too big pizza.”

Tony nods. Unsure what to say. Peter gives him a faint smile.  
“You don’t have to say anything. It’s been fifteen years now. Although it’s something I carry with me, it’s not… It’s not something that I’m allowing to dictate my life. Honestly, I’m having a grand old time, Tones.”  
“I’m so sorry, though,” Tony whispers and opens his arms. Peter hums appreciatively and crawls into his lap- straddling the thickened thighs. All these months of harsh training show on Tony. “I wish they were still here to see what an amazing young man you’ve become.” 

Peter scoffs, but his gaze betrays his pride.  
“Thanks,” he whispers and kisses Tony’s forehead. “Now, what about your parents? They left a mark on you too, didn’t they?” Tony shrugs.  
“My dad’s a prick. My mom never knew how to deal with that. They died before I could properly build a bond with her.”  
“How’d they die?”  
“Suspicious car accident. It’s never been confirmed exactly what or who did it.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“Nah, honestly, as much as I miss the idea of them- I don’t miss _them_. They were never there for me when I needed them. I wish I could’ve had loving parents, but hey, at least they left me with a multi-billion-dollar company.”  
“I always forget how rich you are.”  
“Wanna be spoiled?”  
“Ugh, no. We’re good like this.”  
“Good.”

The both of them fall silent for a good minute after that. That is until Peter cocks his head and innocently brings his drink to his lips.  
“So-” he starts “-MJ and I have a plan for a new video for our channel.” Tony knows by the tone of the boy’s voice that it is something that Tony won’t necessarily like all that much. Or maybe he will. It’s about him, that’s for sure.  
“Oh?” He simply says. Peter chuckles.  
“Well, we figured it’d be fun to star you as a guest? People will _love_ to see more of us skating together, and the fact that you’re _Tony Stark_ only makes it better.”  
“What about MJ?” 

Peter’s smirk widens, and he grabs his phone that had been facedown onto the edge of the table. Tony groans.  
“Oh God, you got it all planned out, didn’t ya?”  
“Of course I did. Who do you think I am? MJ is in charge of all our social media and editing, but I? I make the scripts. Skating is much more than just a simple dance, eh? It’s a choreo. A story.”  
“Sure thing.”  
Peter scoffs and shakes his head as he scrolls through his phone, probably to find the right document or whatever it is he wants to show his boyfriend.  
“Thought I taught you more these past months,” he jokes. Tony chuckles.   
“I’m still very much a rookie, Pete. Your world of figure skating, I- haven’t _figured_ it out yet.”  
“Oh God, that’s the worst pun ever.”  
“Shush, I’m having _an ice_ day.” Peter snorts and shoves his phone forward.  
“Maybe my choreo will shut your mouth.”

Tony can’t help biting down his lower lip as he spills his last joke.  
“Axel-lent.”  
Peter sends him a death glare after that, but the playful sparkle in his eyes betrays that he loves the convo. He nods at his phone, and Tony takes the hint. Dropping more jokes would be overkill now. (Yes, he knows more puns, and he won’t ever admit to Peter that he stayed up until 3 am a few nights ago to Google them).   
He squints his eyes at the screen, cursing under his breath as his fingers slide down the screen to lower the brightness. As much as he doesn’t think he’s that old yet, his eyesight doesn’t agree. Peter, if he even noticed, doesn’t comment on it.

“I- Is this Romeo and Juliet?”  
“Well-”  
“ _MJ IS PARIS?_ ”  
“Isn’t it romantic!”  
“Romeo and Juliet never came off as romantic to me, to be frank. Those teens had an unhealthy obsession and-”  
“Tony, I love Prokofiev’s music. You’re gonna have to bear with it. Be glad I didn’t cast you as Juliet.”  
“Did you steal this from that Netflix show? I know Justin’s a hottie, but-” Peter blushes a bright red, and Tony grins. “Does that mean you agree?”  
“Yes. Of course, I agree. But no, this choreo is very different. They were pair skating for the competition, and we’ll be making a little play. On ice. Plus, it’s not even the same song.”  
“Alright, alright. Agreed on Prokofiev.”  
“Good.”

Tony smiles as Peter continues to explain the rest of the choreo to him. The costumes he has in mind. Tony doesn’t like admitting things to himself- especially not when they’re _good_ feelings. But he has to confess he likes this. Peter. Skating. Even acting, in a way. It unlocks a part of him that he’s never quite experienced before. Obviously, his job allows for minimal creativity, but it’s nothing, absolutely nothing, like this. 

-

 _A little over 11 months ago, the broadcasters asked Tony to participate in Celebrity Spin-Off; an annual TV series where celebrities get paired up with a professional figure skater and compete against each other. Well, he’d laughed in their faces, wondering why they’d even ask. Were they really that stupid? He had better things to do.  
_ _“If you can find me a male skater who lets me lead, I’m in,” he’d scoffed sarcastically to brush them off._

_He’s still not sure why they took his answer seriously, but they had. Tony Stark doesn’t back out of a promise, though. So, here he is, lacing up his skates to record a YouTube video with his sweet, enthusiastic, now 22-year-old boyfriend and his bestie; dressed in a silver-lined tight suit to play Romeo out of all possible characters._

_He’s never felt more alive._

_(Especially not at 7 AM)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 ^^


End file.
